jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Cartridge Arc
This page is mainly a quick summarized version of Arc 1. The Summary for Arc 2 (Moon Children and Ryukaki arcs) can be found here. Arc 3, the final arc, can be found here. This arc is known as the "Jadusable Arc", and is the name recognized on Within Hubris, the official forum for the ARG. A great log was posted by OOC Jad himself on Within Hubris. It can be found HERE. This is an abridged version. Please post all OOC updates/notices that aren't on Jadusable's youtube or YSHDT on Out of Character Updates. -Jadusable aquires an odd copy of Majora's Mask from a shady old man, with no label and only 'Majora' written on it in marker. -Jadusable plays the game and finds an existing file on the game simply named 'BEN'. -While playing his own file, the NPCs switch from calling him 'Link' and 'BEN'. -Fed up and a bit creeped out, Jadusable deletes BEN's file in hopes that the NPCs would stop calling him BEN. Instead, they call him nothing; there's just a blank spot where his name should be. -Jadusable tries the "4th Day Glitch". It succeeds, but as he exits the telescope he finds himself in the final boss room with the Skull Kid. -The Skull Kid would follow him wherever he moved. This was odd, the Skull Kid is never supposed to appear he in the stock game. -After a minute, right as he was about to reset the system, a text box saying "You're not sure why, but you apparently had a reservation..." appears. This is usually seen in the game when you get the Room Key at the Stock Pot Inn. -Jadusable tried to find some sort of trigger in the room before another text box came up asking "Go to the lair of the boss? Yes/No". -Hesitant, but unable to select no, Jadusable hit Yes and the screen faded to white and "Dawn Of A New Day" with the subtitle "IIIIIII" appeared. -He ended up in Clock Town, now completely abandoned, with the Song Of Healing played in reverse everywhere in the town. He also swore he could hear the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh every so often. -The ghost Clock Town started to wear on Jadusable. He stated that the missing textures and complete emptiness of the area made him feel so alone and broken. By the time he made it to South Clock Town, he was on the verge of tears. -He tried to leave Clock Town, but everytime he tried to zone out he'd end up in another part of Clock Town. He also tried using the Song Of Time and the Song Of Soaring, but all he would get is the message "Your notes echo far, but nothing happens.". -Jadusable decided he would try to drown himself at the Laundry Pool. When he got there, an image of the Happy Mask Salesman accompanied by the laughter of the Skull Kid appeared. -When the image disappeared, a statue of Link, that would normally appear only when you play the Elegy Of Emptiness, appeared in front of Jadusable. -At this point Jadusable tried to run out of the Laundry Pool in terror, and, to his surprise, the statue followed him. Every few steps he took the statue would spawn behind him. -Jadusable tried to run away from the statue, occasionally having the Happy Mask Salesman image pop up again, and a random times Link would spasm in weird ways. -He ran to the Swordsman Dojo, hoping to find someone, but to no avail. It was here the statue conered him in the back cubby. -Jadusable tried attacking the statue, but it had no effect. Then the Happy Mask Salesman popped on screen once more and, when the screen returned, Link and the statue were facing the camera. Jadusable stated it felt as though they were staring directly at him. -He ran out of the dojo in fear when he was warped to an underground tunnel. It was only a few brief moments before the statue showed itself again, this time spawning every four or five steps. -Jadusable ran out of the tunnel into the ghost town, looking for an escape from the Elegy statue, when, suddenly, a ReDead screamed and "Dawn Of A New Day" with the subtitle "IIIIIII" again appeared. -As the screen faded in, Jadusable found himself on top of the Clock Tower with the Skull Kid and the moon looming overhead. The Ikana Canyon music, reversed, played in the background. -Running out of ideas, Jadusable took out his bow and fired off three shots at the Skull Kid, causing him to say "That won't do you any good, hee hee!". Link was the lifted off the ground and set ablaze with surges of electricity in the flames, an animation not normally seen in the stock game. -The screen faded out then back in on the exact same spot on the Clock Tower. Feeling desperate, he charged the Skull Kid but, once again, was lifted off the ground and set on fire. This time the death screen was accompanied by the Reverse Song Of Healing. -Upon the third time, Jadusable remembered his knowledge of the stock and tried play the Song Of Time, but before the song could be completed, Link was again set ablaze. -When the screen faded back in, Link was on the ground with his head tilted toward the camera. Jadusable tried to move but found nothing worked until it faded out and displayed the message "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" and sent him to the title screen. -Back at the file select screen, Jadusable found his 'Link' file was replaced with a file entitled 'YOURTURN'. He selected the file and began. -Jadusable found himself back at the Clock Tower with Link still lying on the ground and the Skull Kid's laugh looping in the background. He quickly hit the reset button and was back at the file select screen. -There was a new file entitled 'BEN', the same as it was before it was deleted. - At that point, Jadusable turned off the system and went to write down was had just happened. He was paranoid, afraid, and sleep deprived. The game had taken its toll on Jadusable. : day four.wmv is uploaded to Youtube on Jadusable's account. -Jadusable states that he had a dream about the Elegy statue. He said the he called it Ben and it would follow him where ever he went. -Jadusable drives out to find the old man hoping to find answers, but instead finds the house empty and a For Sale sign on the lawn. -As he walked back to his car, the neighbor next door approached him, asking him if he was looking for someone. -Jadusable learns the old man never had any kids or grandchildren and that there was a boy who used to live around there named Ben who apparently had an accident four years back on April 23rd. The man would not divulge anything further. -Jadusable went back to play the game once more. This time he selected the Ben file, which had changed a bit to where Ben had already completed the Stone Tower Temple. -Upon starting the game, Jadusable found himself just outside Stone Tower Temple but things were, as usual, messed up. Link's avatar was cocked to the side and demonic sounds played in the background over the local music. It was only a few minutes before the Elegy Statue appeared yet again. Shorty after it appeared, "Dawn Of A New Day" appeared onscreen but without the subtitle. -When the screen came to, Jadusable found himself in front of the Clock Tower as Deku Link, but the camera was stuck behind the Clock Tower door, leaving him no where to go but inside the Clock Tower. -When inside the Clock Tower, he met the Happy Mask Salesman again, and he spouted the same familar line: "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" before the screen faded to black. -Jadusable then found himself in Termina Field. As he examined his surroundings, he noticed four figures in the distance, and approached them with caution. -There, in the field, he found Epona, Skull Kid, the Elegy statue, and the Happy Mask Salesman, who's head would follow Link where ever he stepped. -Gathering his courage he pulled out his ocarina and played the Song Of Healing, which caused Link to catch fire and die with the Happy Mask Salesman's theme playing sped up in the background. -He was again met with the line "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?". -Jadusable then found himself in Great Bay, with the theme playeing backwards, and was treated to a cutscene of Link transforming into a Zora. -Seeing Epona on the shore, he approached her, wondering her importance here and came to the conclusion she was pointing to something out in the distant sea. -Taking a chance, Jadusable set out to find something. While in the depths of Great Bay, he spotted a small dark figure at the sea bottom. When he approached it, he discovered it was yet another Elegy statue. -After a few moments of close inspection, the Zora started to choke, which was odd because Zoras can breath underwater, and died. -Jadusable was thrust back to the start screen, and, upon pressing start, was greeted by two save files. BEN and DROWNED. -Jadusable quickly realized this is what happend to Ben but could not understand the meaning behind the message. Too freaked out to play anymore, Jadusable shut off the system and went to post the video. : BEN.wmv is uploaded to Youtube. -Jadusable picks up the game again and plays the DROWNED file. -He starts out at the very beginning of the game, where Link is in the forest after the opening cut scene. -As he runs through the Lost Woods, it is silent with only a few bits of quiet sounds here and there. -He drops through the hole and has the normal conversation with the Skull Kid except that most of the text is jumbled and unreadable. -The ones not jumbled are "Aw, boo-hoo, why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you". -The scene then cuts to Skull Kid using Majora's Mask to transform Link, only Link's avatar stays in Hylian form throughout the rest of the scene which is cut short by an out of place song prompt. -Jadusable plays the Elegy Of Emptiness which sends Jadusable all over the place with signs, gossip stones, people, and text boxes all stating "You shouldn't have done that." -The first during-game reference to Ben is made. "BEN is getting lonely..." -The game then tells Jadusable he has one last chance. To start over from where it all began. -His original file is restored as well as Ben's old file. -Jadasuble then stated he was touching the game again. That he was being haunted by the statue or possibly Ben. He was losing his grip on reality. : DROWNED.wmv is uploaded to Youtube. -Jadusable's dormmate posts an article explaining how Jadusable has been acting weird, paranoid, and his appearence is ghastly. He goes on to explain how Jadusable gave him a flash drive with specific instructions to upload the contents on the exact dates he outlined. He then informs us Jadusable had moved out and gone back home with his parents. He said they were in and out so fast he didn't even see them. : Jadusable.wmv is uploaded to Youtube. -In the video it shows Jadusable in Ikana Canyon by the owl statue. He then makes his way to Castle Ikana. -Inside the castle, Jadusable makes his way to the throne room where he is greeted by the King Of Ikana who speaks in gibberish before a song prompt is brought up. -Jadusable plays the Elegy Of Emptiness which activates the correct cutscene with gibberish replacing the normal dialogue. -Jadusable then finds himself trapped in the corner as the room turns a dark shade of purple and one of the mini-bosses from Stone Tower Temple, Gomess (who resembles the Grim Reaper), comes from across the room and kills Link in one slice. -He then is transported to Ikana Graveyard but not before getting a black screen with the message "Why is he smiling? The father." -In the graveyard, Jadusable reads three gravestones. One reads "The melody that summons the tears of angels rests here." The second reads "A brave soldier from the kingdom of Ikana rests here." The last reads "The vessel that can hold spirits rests here". -At the last gravestone, Jadusable falls in and ends up in the twisted corridor before the Clock Tower. At the end of the hallway sits another Elegy Statue. Another message is displayed: "it'll be our little secret, okay?" -He is then transported to where the Happy Mask Salesman sits beside an Elegy statue. After a few moments another statue appears before cutting to black. -Another message pops up saying "Please....help me." -Back at the file select screen two files were shown. Link and MATT -On schedule, Jadusable's roommate put up another post with the words "Honesty is the best policy" and a download link. -The download link contained a document entitled The Truth.rtf which explains that BEN has hijacked his computer and censored his posts and videos. He says he kept a few notes that document some other findings Ben censored such as the Moon Children and two videos entitled "MATT.wmv" and "children.wmv" which were never released. -A little over an hour and a half later a video entitled "free.wmv" was posted on Youtube. -The video was only of a black screen that said "The counter resets. I'm glad you did that". -The Truth document that was released has several instances where corruption by BEN is implicit: : ~~Those who analyzed the Truth document realized a few choice words that seemed out of character for Jadusable. Mainly "I'm glad you opened this and opened yourselves to me. Really you shouldn't have. Thanks to all your support I'm finally free of this." : ~~The Truth document was stated by Jadusable to be released in a txt format. Instead, it was released in an rtf. format. : ~~The Truth document contains three instances where the word "believe" (or a variation) is used; in these instances, a different letter is capitalized for each separate instance: "beLieve," "belIeve," and "beliEving." The capitalized letters spell out "LIE." : ~~Before Jadusable's salutation of "Thanks Again, Jadusable," there contains a corrupted letter "a". NOOb64 states that the corruption is "zalgo," which is used to represent corruption and decay. : ~~In his notes for September 8th, 2010, the 3:00pm entry is missing. Whether or not this is significant is unknown, as it might be pause to the 3:02pm entry. : ~~Jadusable states that he was living in a single dormroom while these events unfolded, meaning he had no roommate in the first place. -Panic quickly spread as many belived Ben was now on their computers watching them. Jadusable was assumed either dead or trapped within the haunted cartridge with Ben. This is where the Jadusable Section ends and the YSHDT Section starts. Refer to the Summary page for details on that section. Category:First Video Postings Category:Empirical Category:Arc 1 Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Timeline